


No Good Deed

by queerhealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Father's Day, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, father's day porn lmao end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhealer/pseuds/queerhealer
Summary: Jesse's gift doesn't go unappreciated by Daddy.





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> quick father's day drabble because really, what else is this holiday for?

Jesse goes out of his way to be extra good for Daddy on father’s day, getting down on his knees for Gabe & and doing _that thing_ he likes so much with his tongue, lapping gently at the slit and teasing the foreskin. He deep-throats him too, something Jesse normally isn’t so adept at, but _lord_ does Gabe ever get off on watching him choke on the girth of it all. 

Gabe leans back and lets Jesse service him for once, lets him put on a show spreading himself out on his fingers as he preps up to ride Gabe, moaning and panting the whole time. His cock is leaking pathetically too, and Gabe’s delighted to see that he’s even gone so far as to put the cock ring on for himself. Gabe rubs it sometimes, or bites down on one of his nipples, or his neck, just to hear that extra keen (and Jesse makes such good noises already when he’s taking cock, he’s amazed it can somehow be even _better_ ). 

Jesse tries to hold off for as long as he can, tries to stop himself from begging Gabe to give him permission for release, but it’s too much. It feels too good when Gabe’s cock hits the perfect angle inside him and makes him feel like he’s being set on fire from the inside out. _He’s gotta cum, he’s gotta_ , and Gabe is somewhat merciful. 

It may be his day, and it may be Jesse’s gift, but he’s still the one calling the shots. 

He slips the ring off deliciously slow, and Jesse’s on the verge of tears the whole time, because Gabe _still_ doesn’t let up on his pace while he does it. He cums almost as soon as its off, leaving strings of white on Gabe’s chest. He doesn’t have time to apologize before Gabe’s letting go inside of him too, and the fiery heat is replaced by a wet one as Gabe softens up. Jesse can feel it starting to drip out of him and suddenly he thinks he’ll be ready for the next round a whole lot sooner. 

Gabe lets him slip off and lay down on his stomach, and Jesse thinks that he’s going to clean him up and begins to protest, because no, it’s his day, his gift and he– _oh_. 

Apparently it was a different sort of clean up Gabe had in mind, which Jesse realized as soon as he felt his hot breath on his dripping hole. It may have been his day, but what sort of Daddy would he be if he didn’t give a proper thank you for such a wonderful gift? 

 _Happy Father’s Day_ indeed. 


End file.
